


The Vibration of Voice

by Actually_Ichimatsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU(s), Canon Divergence, Cars, Discussion of Death, Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Middle School, Panic Attacks, Phone Calls, Sleepovers, Swearing, TLOU discussion, The Sims, all nighters, answering machines, dialogue only, mario and luigi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Ichimatsu/pseuds/Actually_Ichimatsu
Summary: The study of human emotion through only voice, can it be studied through text? Emotions are a very complex thing, and difficult to interpret the same way for two people. Emotional responses are based off of your own experiences, after all.A series of drabbles that is dialogue only and not following the same storyline.





	1. All Nighters

**Author's Note:**

> Idrk what this is. It's mostly cooldown from writing a lot or warmup or just vent stuff lmao
> 
> thank u for reading anyway!!

"Hey C-Connor, thanks for coming over.."

"..."

"Do you want to w-watch something?"

"..."

"d-do you like na-nature documentaries?"

"..."

._.

"I'm... getting tired. Don't you think we should sleep?"

"..."

"We can watch Heathers, though, thats all good!"

"..."

.__.

"W-wow, the sun's rising again, we pulled an all nighter?"

"..."

"Connor tonight was really fun."

"..."

"I know youre not really there."

"..."

"I miss you."


	2. Voicemails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jared can't get ahold of Evan.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"Evan youre a fucking prick, you know that right? You dont pick up any more, and I never see you. You asshole. Call me back."

._.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"Evan. Its Jared. I wish you would just fucking pick up? I know you're not dead. So pick the fuck up. Asshole."

._.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"Evan, I miss you. I... I'm sorry. just pick up."

.__.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"Ev... Id do anything if you would pick up. Just say something to me? I miss you so much, please just pick up. Or tell Heidi to call me. Or my mom. just... somebody. Thanks."

.__.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"..."

.__.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"...I'm so sorry. I hate... that... things ended up this way. Just... call me."

.__.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"I know you're gone. But I cant move on. Please pick up. I want to hear your voice one last time."

.__.

"You've reached the voice mail of... please leave a message after the beep."

"Evan, p-please, I miss you so much just pick up the phone I know youre gone I know just please let me hear or see you one more time that isnt in my head i miss you i love-"

.__.

"This number has been disconnected."

.__.

"This number has been disconnected."

.__.

"This number has been disconnected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in an AU where Evan's dead. Idk how. You can say he died from falling off the tree, or a later/prior suicide attempt, or just by natural causes or smth it doesnt matter to me


	3. Fuck You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Connor and Evan just cant get along.

"Co-Connor??"

"What the hell is it Evan."

"I-I-I- Just forg-get it."

"Evan, what is it?"

"I sai-d forget it!"

"I'm sorry for trying to be helpful, Evan!"

"Well you're failing!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say?"

"..."

"Fuck you Evan."

.____.

"C-Connor, calm down,"

"I cant fucking calm down!"

"Connor y-youre goi-ing to wreck us!"

"How dare he say that? Fucking Larry is such a bastard,"

"CONNOR!"

"WHAT THE HELL, HANSEN?"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FU-FREAKING ROAD BEF-FORE YOU KILL US!"

.____.

"Connor y-you could've gotten us k-killed back there!"

"I dont care anymore."

"what?"

"I said, Hansen, It doesnt matter to me anymore!"

"It matters to me Connor!"

"Why? Youre the fucking one who flung himself from a tree!"

"..."

"Evan, wait-"

"No. No Connor. Fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: THIS one is a Connor Lives AU but as u can tell::: things are not h appy


	4. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where The Boys play Video Games

"So would you bang Mario or Luigi?"

"Jared!"

"Neither. Id bang Yoshi."

"What is wrong with the two of you?!"

.____.

"I've been waiting for TLOU2 to come out. Like Ellie looks so intense in the trailer."

"I-I havent seen the trailer?"

"holyshit, we're showing you."

"..."

"Why were there dead bodies around the house? Why is she playing a guitar?"

"THATS WHAT WE GET TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALATION!!!"

"I-"

"Connor I have TLOU and Left Behind for the PS3."

"We HAVE to play it now? Or you have to let me play it."

"Guys I don't like z-zombie games,,,"

"we'll let you pick out the next game, Evan."

.____.

"Did you seriously pull out my old laptop so we could play the SIMS?"

"I couldve chosen minecraft."

"Oh jesus christ, no."

"Who should we create?"

"Definitely Donald Trump and his daughter."

"Please do not discuss politics at the desk."

"Evan oh my g o d."

"We're creating,,,"

"trees?"

"I was gonna say the Falsettos, though."

"PLEASE DO."

"you musical nerds."

"Youre outnumbered, Jared."

"hmf. fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HAPPY Connor Lives AU yay!!


	5. Unbearable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evan has a panic attack, and only Jared is there.

"Evan? Whats wrong?"

"I c-cant, I-I d-dont k-now,"

"Ev, calm down, we can go outside?"

"mmh,"

"..."

"Ev, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I.. I have no idea what happened, Jare. I just... I just woke up, feeling like literally eve-everything was... was going to go wrong today,"

"Has anything went wrong?"

"No, but thats the problem, yknow? Its only lunch and what i-if i get called to the principals office? What if I swear infront of a teacher and they write me up? Wh-what if someone hits me while crossing the street? Wha-What if the hospital calls and my mom got hurt whileworkingandshesdeadandimallaloneand-"

"Evan, seriously?"

"I-I-I-"

"Evan just... here. sit down."

"mff..."

"You're unbearable."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really an AU, its set in middle school before Evan was diagnosed, probably. This was mostly just vent tbh

**Author's Note:**

> This one is about an AU where Evan and Connor knew eachother before he died, just to clarify.


End file.
